Manga/draft
The Manga is written by Yōzaburō Kanari (File and Case series) and Seimaru Amagi (Other series) and illustrated by Fumiya Satō. The Manga is published by Kodansha while the manga is published by Tokyopop in North America. Note: In the Tokyopop version Kindaichi the killer was broken up into two parts.File Series The File series #'The Opera House Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Western-style Village Murder Case animated version : No' #'Snow Yaksha Legend Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'School's Seven Mysteries Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Isle of Hidden Tresure Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Legend of Broken Heart Lake Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Western-style Hotel Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Head Hanging School Murder Case animated version : No' #'Headless Samurai Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Kindaichi The Killer animated version : Yes ' #'Tarot Mountain Hut Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Castle of Wax Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Gentleman Thief The Killer animated version : Yes' #'Graveyard Island Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Magical Express Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'The Black Butterfly of Death Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'French Silver Coin Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Demon God Archaeological Site Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Reika Hayami Kidnapping Murder Case animated version : Yes' |-|Case Series Case Series #'Murder in the Forest of the Demon Dog animated version : Yes' #'Demon Killer from Projection Screen animated version : Yes' #'Amakusa Treasure Legend Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Yukikage Village Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Russian Dolls Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Bizzare Circus' Murder animated version : Yes #'Young Kindaichi's Trip of Death Preparedness animated version : Yes' |-|Short Series Short Series #'Murderous Intention Under Freezing 15 Degrees animated version : Yes' #'Who Killed the Goddess? animated version : Yes' #'Supt.Akechi's Case Files animated version : Yes' #'1/2 Murderer animated version : Yes' #'Murder in Christmas Eve animated version : Yes' #'Murder in Mirror Labyrinth animated version : Yes' #'Fumi Kindaichi Kidnapping Case animated version : Yes' #'Young Akechi's Magnificent Case Files animated version : Yes' #'Fumi Kindaichi's Adventure animated version : Yes' #'Ransom disappears in the Snows animated version : Yes' #'Alibi in the Film animated version : Yes' #'Murder Restaurant animated version : Yes' #'Murder in Bloodstained Pool animated version : Yes' #'Ghost School Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Mystery of Instant Disappearance animated version : Yes' #'Challenge from the Gentleman Thief animated version : Yes' #'Gunshots at 04:40 a.m animated version : No' #'Magic Sabre Poisonous Bee Murder Case animated version : No' #'Female Doctor's Bizarre Plot animated version : No' |-|Shin (New) Series Shin (New) Series #'Vampire Legend Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Opera House The Third Murder animated version : Yes' #'Jail Gate Private School Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Snow Spirit Legend Murder Case animated version : No' #'Reika Hayami and the Uninvited Guest animated version : Yes' #'Chidamari's Room Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Fudō High School Festival Murder Case animated version : No' #'Black Magic Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Murder Committed by Inspector Kenmochi animated version : Yes' #'Kindaichi Case Files Junior High School Student animated version : Yes' #'Alchemy Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Murder at 10000 Metre Altitude animated version : Yes' #'House of Games Murder Case animated version : Yes' |-|20'th Anniversary Series 20'th Anniversary Series #'Human-Eater Laboratory Murder Case animated version : No' #'Kowloon Hong Kong Treasure Murder Case animated version : Yes' #'Dark Castle Murder Case animated version : No' #'Rosicrucian Mansion Murder Case animated version : Yes' |-|Returns ® Returns ® #'Snow Goblin Legend Murder Case animated version : No' #'Ghost School Building Murders animated version : No' #'The Drifting Firefox Murder Case animated version : No' #'Kengo Akechi's Student Case Files animated version : No' #'Antlion Moat Murder Case animated version : No' #'Bloodthirsty Cherry Blossom Murder Case animated version : No' #'Why The Fireplace is Getting On? animated version : No' #'Doll Island Murder Case animated version : No' |-|Akechi File Series The Akechi File Series #'The First Case of Young Akechi/Farewell, My Dear Friend animated version : Yes' #'Quartet with Intent to Kill/The Perfect Violinist, Akechi animated version : Yes' #'Ghost Swordman Murder Case/The Pride Murder animated version : Yes' #'Testimony Puzzle/The Murder Train animated version : Yes' #'Killing Poker/Unlucky Men in the Rain animated version : Yes' #'Dead Person's Checkmate/The Great Chess Player, Akechi animated version : Yes' #'Ghost Hotel Murder Case/The Encounter animated version : No ' |-|Inspector Akechi Files=No Content yet. |-|Takato Case Files =No Content yet.